


You'll Not Feel the Drowning

by Aliana



Series: Back to Middle-earth Month 2012 [9]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Death, Decemberists, Drabble, Elegy, F/M, Last Rites, Mourning customs, Pelargir, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliana/pseuds/Aliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pelargir war widow takes stock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Not Feel the Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> March 11  
>  **B2MeM Challenge:** Love (Deep Thoughts); Death of a Loved One (Relationship); Now the light is slowly beckoning you to shore (Song Lyrics)  
>  **Format:** Drabble  
>  **Genre:** General  
>  **Rating:** General  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Characters:** OC

Captains from landlocked countries would have them burn their dead. But at dawn, she and her sister rig the boat, the familiar feel of the rope as a numbing draught.

She’d chosen the stones to sew into her husband’s shroud, the tide-smoothed rocks as love’s final tokens. Courtship in reverse. She’d glimpsed the Dead: hollow eyes, fleshless bodies roaming uneasily. She hopes this is not what awaits him.

No, she thinks; he will have weight. The quiet sea-floor, and what sunlight as can reach. This is what he wanted.

The little boat rocks once, gently, relieved of one more burden.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the final section in the Decemberists' twelve-minute mini-epic, ["The Island."](http://grooveshark.com/s/The+Island+Come+And+See+The+Landlord+s+Daughter+You+ll+Not+Feel+The+Drowni/2ThBim?src=5)


End file.
